


A Boy and his Dragon

by paleogymnast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Stiles Stilinsky and the Societas Draconstrarum by undeny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful mod of [Dragon Big Bang](www.dragonbigbang.livejournal.com) and the awesome author whose fic this illustrates!


End file.
